The suppression of a pain accompanying the exposure of dentin is a clinical problem. Examples of the cause of the dentin exposure include the retraction or wedge-shaped defect of the gum, abutment tooth formation, and cavity formation. In filling restoration or prosthesis mounting to an exposed dentin, adhesive curable compositions, such as a dental adhesive, have been used widely. In an adhering work using such a curable composition, a pain is caused easily because such operations as application of a composition containing an acidic monomer, and air blowing for evaporation of a solvent or removal of moisture are often carried out. Accordingly, inhibition of a pain in advance of an adhering work is required. Although the pathogenesis of a pain has not been elucidated completely, there has been known the hydrodynamic theory that an external stimulus causes movement of internal fluid of dentinal tubules to stimulate a pulp nerve. In order to control a pain, suppressing the movement of internal fluid of dentinal tubules by sealing dentinal tubules is known to be effective and various techniques have been proposed as a method for sealing dentinal tubules before an adhering work.
In Patent Document 1, there has been proposed a method for sealing dentinal tubules without impairing adhesive properties to a tooth structure by using an adhesive composition comprising an emulsion of polymer reactive with a constituent of the tooth structure, and it has been reported that it becomes possible to seal a dentine hypersensitivity surface.
In Patent Document 2, there has been proposed a dental treatment material that comprises two liquids containing a substance capable of forming a poorly soluble precipitate when being mixed and a photocurability composition that is applied to a precipitate formed by applying the two liquids one after another and then is cured together. According to this, it has been reported that a pulp stimulus can be intercepted and a filling material for dental use can be filled on it even if neither a commercially available dental cement nor dental lining material having been used as a base is filled.
In Patent Document 3, there has been proposed a buccal formulation comprising a liquid in which fluoroaluminosilicate glass fine particles are dispersed and an aqueous inorganic phosphoric acid solution. According to this, it has been reported that a large amount of fluoride is incorporated into teeth efficiently by a short-time treatment; impartation of high acid resistance, acceleration of remineralization, and prevention of secondary caries are enabled to be achieved; and a high effect of preventing dentine hypersensitivity can be acquired by the effect of closing dentinal tubules with fine particles generated during treatment, such as calcium fluoride, calcium phosphate, and silicate cement.
However, in the event that dentinal tubules are sealed by the methods disclosed in the above-cited Patent Documents 1 to 3 and then a dentin surface is bonded using a curable composition, good adhesion properties are not necessarily achieved and improvement has been desired.